Extent
by Unknownchocolate
Summary: The true extent of Fred and George's relationsip. Oneshot.


**Extent**

They had always been infamous among the people that they knew; notorious for any and all trouble that there was to be caused. It was obvious to anyone who had seen them, that looking identical and living together had not made them resent each other but become even more devious. So it was no surprise that they were huddled together over a work bench in the back room of their shop of jokes, working on yet another new saleable prank that hadn't yet seen the market.

Ginny looked at the closed sign on the door and let herself inside anyways; even though it was the lunch hour she was still family after all. Stepping over a fake wand that would transform into a dead rubber chicken upon attempted use she let her eyes sweep around the crowded shop looking for her older brothers. Hearing a disembodied laugh that she would recognize anywhere she shook her head and made her way towards the backroom while dodging a jinxed Fanged Frisbee. Hearing another laugh she grew more curious and pointed her wand at the door knob; quickly muttering a disarming spell the lock spouted a shower of neon sparks.

Despite making a break through on their latest project, they had both ended up with enlarged and oddly colored extremities. After laughing at one another for a few moments they followed the long time unspoken procedure and both pointed their wands relieving the other red head of the abnormalities. "Still love me?" Fred asked his twin with a joking grin spread as wide as his light sprinkling of freckles. George smiled almost tenderly a short chuckle springing forth from his chest. "Even with ghastly purple rabbit ears." He replied while messing up Fred's mop of unruly locks. "Not even your lime green fish lips." Fred said knowing what George was about to say. George laughed softly, though Fred was next to him the moment that his voice cracked. "What's wrong?" He asked an arm around his brother's shoulders, his features crumpled as tears lined George's eyes.

"I don't know what I'd do without you man." Fred smiled and wiped at his best friend's tears with his thumbs. "I'm not going anywhere you idiot." He said hugging George tightly. "We live in a world where magic exists and is the norm." Was George's rebuke into Fred's shoulder but he wrapped his arms around his twins torso none the less.

Ginny had stopped outside the door a hand resting on the knob, having heard the conversation she was somewhat confused, but willing to write it off as a rare serious and brotherly moment, and she cracked open the door just a bit not wanting to disturb the moment, also somewhat shocked because she couldn't remember her twin older brothers not scheming, laughing, and being ridiculous.

Fred sighed quietly as he felt George's tears soak through his shirt and make his skin slightly sticky. Threading a hand into the fiery curls at the nape of his twin's neck he lifted George's head before letting his own drop so that their foreheads rested against each other. "I'm right here George." He whispered smiling at him. "How did we end up so lucky?" George asked still crying. Fred grinned shaking his head slightly. "Like anything could keep us apart." He returned before kissing him.

Ginny gasped as she stood in the doorway. And was just as startled as the identical faces of her twin older brothers Fred and George. "Ginny….." Fred started, "What are you doing here?" George finished as was normal for the both of them. The younger sibling blinked a few times before she stopped ogling at her brothers and picking her jaw off the floor. "So…you're both….gay." She stated trying to stop from fainting, while leaning against the door jam. Fred and George blinked at her, and glanced at each other and nodded slowly. "And even though you're blood related……you're together…" She trailed off somewhat coming out of her shock. They both winced slightly at that one but nodded again. "And no one knows." She more asked than stated. Another unison nod and then an awkward silence. "Ginny, if you breathe a word." George threatened. "Especially not mom." Fred clarified. Ginny laughed and soon they were laughing with her. Hugging her older brothers she grinned up at them. "Guess you guys fell in love with yourself." She joked and they both threw dung bombs at her. "C'mon Ginny." George said looping an arm through his sister's as Fred followed suit snagging her other arm. "Lunch is almost over." Ginny looked up at one of them and then the other as they steered her through the door and towards the Leaky Cauldron. "How about a bite to eat?" They asked at the same time. The trio of Weasley siblings walked towards a peaceful lunch smiling. If only they knew.

* * *

Hope you enjoyed the one shot. Thought that the twins deserved a bit more depth. I know it was a bit short, and maybe a little bit odd. I probably spent fifteen or twenty minutes writing it? Review if you wish, flames too.

Chocolate-san


End file.
